The Chocolate Factory
by SkyiMello
Summary: Nate River has lived a very poor lifestyle. While being in town, one day, he discovers a way to visit a place that no one has ever been to; The Heir's Chocolate Factory. On the way he makes friends with a gamer and a hyper teenager while making enemies with foreigners. There are secrets everywhere and Nate intends to find out who the Heir really is. MelloxNear. Rated T. BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **HEYYYYYYYY! It's me S (SkyiMello). Here's another multi-chapter fanfic. Hope y'all like it even though I think that other people have done this idea;)**

**These are the ages for the main (Death note) characters:**

**Near: 16**

**Mello: 18**

**Matt: 17**

**L, Light, Misa, and Mikami: 23**

**Takada: 22**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Deathnote (or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) in any way shape or form. If I did, then Mello and Matt wouldn't have died and everyone (meaning Near, of course;)) would be happy (in a way). Also, I would have a chocolate factory all to myself and I would get to eat candy all day long.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 1: In Which the Story Begins and Introductions are Some What Made

Once upon a time, in a town called Winchester, in England, there was a-

Wait. This is NOT a fairy tale. Let's restart this...

Once, not too long ago, this story starts in a town called Winchester, which was in England. This town looked like the many other surrounding villages, cities, towns, etc. It had the rich and poor, obviously, the 'shopping' district (I suppose...), and other very English-like things. There was one thing though, that made this town so famous around the world...

Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory...actually it's more like The Heir's Chocolate Factory.

Your most likely wondering why this famous factory is called that. That is why I'm here, to tell you about the story of a small white albino, a red-headed gamer, cruel foreign teenagers, and the owner of the factory.

Please, if you may, sit, relax, and enjoy this tale of candy, love, and random excitement.

* * *

The quiet sounds of early morning noises woke the small boy up. He sighed, as he reluctantly pulled the warm covers off of his body. Shivering the boy quietly went down the small ladder, that connected his room to the main house, to the kitchen. He tip-toed passed his two grandfathers, Wammy and Roger, trying to make as little noise as possible. Still being silent, he glanced at his cousin's bed and saw a small amount of raven hair popping out from under the thin sheet. Still trying to be as silent as air itself the boy quietly opened a cupboard to find some breakfast.

After selecting a very small loaf of dry, old bread and water he quickly, and quietly, slipped outside into the cool winter air. Wrapping the thin jacket that he had around him tightly, the boy walked to the center of town.

This was how the boy spent his mornings. He would look at all of the shops, seeing the newset prouducts on the market, then he would go to the local school and see what the students there were learning. Sometimes the boy would stay there the whole day just to absorb the information that is given to those who could pay for it. As soon as the bell rings, he runs as fast as his weak legs can carry him; he never wanted to be caught.

Today was different though, he knew it when he saw the broadcast on one of the display televisions.

"Good morning, I am Emma Lloyd and this is your morning news." The channel was soon turned to a worldwide television station; this caught his attention. The boy walked closer.

"We are outside of the famous Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory, in Winchester, England, where it is rumered that the owner is willing to bring five guests into the factory for a 'Once-in-a-lifetime' tour. No one knows how or why the owner is doing this after about six years of no contact from the 'outside' world." Then the camera focused on to two figures that were walking in the snow towards the news caster. The boy looked at the screen closely; he mentally noted their physical appearance.

The tallest one was a male with red hair, a pair of goggles nestled in it, and bright green, emerald-like eyes. He wore a thin black and red striped shirt with a weird fluffy white vest on top of it. He also had tight blue jeans and black boots that came just to his knees. _He looks laid back and care free_, the boy sighed, _like there is nothing in this world to care_ _for. _

He then looked at the other figure.

She had long auburn-brown hair that was curly; mainly at the ends. Her eyes were like milk chocolate and it gave her that mysterious look like she was hiding something. She was tan, compared to the boy, and even though she was petite the boy could see muscles under the athletic shirt she was wearing. _She looks strong yet weak, but then again, people aren't really what they seem._ The boy was lost in his thoughts until the redheaded man started to talk:

"So is it true that the owner is taking five people into his factory?" The reporter asked excitingly.

The man sighed while the girl gave the reporter a look, "Yes," The redhead finally said, "Our _boss _wanted us to tell the world that there are five invitations or _tickets _that will be sent out." The reporter was about to say something when the girl shot her hand up almost punching the reporter in the face.

"Before you ask," The girl started, "We don't know what the tickets look like...However," The girl looked at the camera and the small boy jumped back. It really looked like she was staring at him or _through _him, "All our _boss_ said was that they would be in his most favorite treat; chocolate." At that statement both of them turned around and went back into the factory.

_Chocolate? Hm..._The boy left as a crowd came to talk about the event that just took place.

* * *

The next day, the boy woke up ten minute earlier than usual. He didn't know why but he did never the less. As he climbed down to the kitchen he heard a rustle. The boy tensed then relaxed; it was only his cousin L.

"What are you doing?" The boy must have scared his cousin because L jumped at least ten feet in the air before realizing who it was.

"Good morning Nate. I was trying to find something..." L turned from Nate and continued to search from whatever item was hiding under the thin sheets.

"Ok," Nate sighed then tugged on his cousin's arm, "Do you want to come to the market with me? We need some more bread." L stopped what he was doing and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Oh, alright." Nate smiled slightly and grabbed L's coat before they both set out into the cold.

"Three dollars and seventy-five cents, young man," The cashier said gloomily as Nate gave him the money for the bread and small amount of butter. He said a small thanks and then turned to his cousin.

"Come on L, we need to do a few more things before going home." L looked away from the candies and sweets that he adored so much and followed the younger boy.

Just before they went into the next shop, Nate heard a shriek.

"Have you seen the news!" Someone said to another, "A college student in Japan found the first ticket." Both Nate and L turned towards the voices as the news came on in the television window display.

* * *

**A/N:****Yeah, yeah...I know that the first little part (before the real story) is weird, but I HAD to put it in...I couldn't help myself. Ah well, I hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy People! **

**Oh My Jeevas! I just realized something! All the stories that I have written, both published and not, are all Mello x Near stories...I need to start some Mello x Matt...Oh well...Here's another chapter. Hope Y'all will love it:)**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 2: In Which the First Ticket is Found and Someone is Reminded

"Good Morning, I am Michelle Morris. I am in Tokyo, Japan where the first of the five mysterious tickets have been found." Behind the reporter was nice looking house. It was a light shade of yellow with a white trim. Also, all around the area was small gardens of colorful flowers; giving it the 'kind household' look. Next to her though was a tall young man with light brown, straight hair and dark brown eyes. The reporter continued to talk, "Next to me is Light Yagami," She turns to the man, who grew a smirk at the mention of his name, before continuing, "Light," He looks at her, giving her most of his attention, "How did you find the first ticket?," His smirk widened, "The world wants to know."

Nate looked at his cousin. L seemed transfixed at the screen; his eyes never leaving Light. The young boy probed at the candy lover's shoulder, waking him up from his day dream. They both stared at each other for less than a few seconds before tuning back to the television.

"Well," Light started looking down at the ground quickly then looking back at the reporter, "I was walking back from my job at the doctor's office when I started to get rather hungry. I was near a candy store at the time and, even though I don't usually get them, I bought a chocolate bar to satisfy me until I got home. I never knew the ticket was there until I pulled open the wrapper and was about to take a bite," He paused for a moment before continuing, "One of the setting sun's rays was casted on the candy bar and I saw a bright light. I looked down and saw this," Light pulled out a golden ticket. It was thin with purple spidery hand writing on it that said, 'Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory Admit 1. A Trip of a Life Time.'

Nate's eyes widened, _So that's what the tickets look like? _The reporter shrieked with glee and ended the report.

"There you have it! Only four left in the world to be found. I am Michelle Morris, good luck all of you!" The television returned to the local news channel. Everyone started talking all at once.

"Only four left, where do you think they are?..."

"Man I wish I was him..."

"Come on sis, I want to find the ticket!..."

Nate dragged L away from the now crowded area.

* * *

A dark figure turned off the television, leaving the already dark room darker. The figure laid farther back into his seat and closed his eyes. He heard someone draw a breath then the smell of smoke.

"Matt," The figure grumbled, "What did I say about smoking those fucking cancer sticks around me." The man, Matt, chuckled, putting away the cigarettes. He sat down next to the figure.

"What do you think about the snobby man, Light Yagami?" The figure shifted in his seat looking at Matt, but the smoker could barely see an outline of the other man's face. Matt knew what his face looked like though, having to see it many times before. He would have an angry smirk partially showing his bared teeth. His eyes would be in slits so small that it would look like his eyes were closed. All the figures muscles would be tense; fists balled up looking like he was ready to fight.

"Disgusting. He is not right person for what we need," The figure sighed angrily, "We'll have to wait until the other tickets have been discovered."

Matt nodded, "Yes, yes we do."

* * *

As soon as they were far away from the crowd as possible, Nate stopped pulling his cousin and looked around. They were near the bakery. The younger of the two smiled and lightly guided his cousin towards the entrance. The smell of baked goods whipped through the air, cutting it's plainness away. There was a girl a one corner of the shop. Nate smiled, it was his close friend Linda. She taught him all the things that she learned at school. Even up to the point that she had to ask for work two grades above her; Nate is a fast learner. The bell jingled, a sigh that both Nate and L were in the shop. Linda turned around to see who it was. When she saw the two boys, she set the cake she was holding down in the display case and walked towards them.

"Hello Nate, L!," Linda smiled happily, "What can I do for you today?"

Nate softly smiled, "The usual, Linda." The girl scampered off, but not before nodding an ok.

A few minutes later, Linda came out with a bad full of two loaves of plain bread. She handed them to Nate as he pulled out some money, "Be careful," He handed her the bills and coins needed for the purchase, "they just came out of the oven not to long ago. They're still pretty hot." She then went under the counter and pulled out a medium sized box, "This is for you, L, and your grandparents, Wammy and Roger," She gave it to Nate, whom opened it. It was three loaves of pumpkin bread; Linda's special recipe too! He nodded in thanks.

"Come on L, Wammy and Roger must be hungry." They walked out of the store, into the cold air outside. When they finally got home, there were a ton of people crowding around the streets, they, meaning Nate, realized that they were out until around one o'clock.

_Roger's going to be angry_, Nate sighed walking into the kitchen as L looked in the room that both of the old men we sharing. As Nate pulled out one of the loaves of pumpkin bread, he saw L guide Wammy into one of the old, creaking, half-broken chairs that surrounded the crooked table. Roger followed behind looking angry yet tired.

"Hello Grandfather Wammy, Grandfather Roger. I got some pumpkin bread from the bakery today, " He placed a half of the warm loaf on each of their plates that were previously placed out, "Would you like some warm mint tea with it?"

"Yes please, dear Nate," Grandfather Wammy coughed, but still smiled.

"Yes, Nate," Roger said plainly looking at the delicious bread. L got out a kettle started to boil the water; Nate went to get some mint leaves from the garden outside.

Unlike the rest of the town, the backyard of his house was some what beautiful in a way. In the spring, almost every type of flower in England bloom giving it the 'Secret Garden' look. At least that's what Linda said before letting Nate borrow the book; he soon said it was like that after reading it. In the summer, there was a lot of shade from the two large oak trees and once, L made Nate a swing when they were younger. It broke after years of being used. Autumn gave the yard a sea of leaves. Almost every shade of red, yellow, orange, and brown was cascaded everywhere. Nate still played in the leaves when he had the chance to; he was going to have to grow up soon. Now, the season was winter. It gave it a shimmering 'Ice Castle' effect with large icicles hanging everywhere and the snow sparkling in the sun's light. Even thought this wasn't Nate's favorite season, he still liked seeing this scene when he went to tend to his garden. It was like his personal sanctuary; locking him away from the world around him.

Nate walked on the nicely cleared path, that he shoveled only days ago, so that he wouldn't ruin the snow's perfection. When he reached his garden he pulled ten leaves off of his large mint plant and quickly walked back towards the house; he didn't want to get cold. Once in the house, he saw that his grandfathers' plated were almost empty so he gave the leaves to L as the kettle started to whistle, a signal that it was ready, an cut up some more bread.

"Thank you, Nate," The old men said in unison. Wammy smiled as L brought the tea over; Roger just scoffed. They all sat down L gave Nate some plain bread. All was silent until Wammy took a drink of his tea and looked at Nate. Nate, feeling his grandfather's eyes on him looked up at the old man's smiling face.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"Do you know what is coming up in a few days, three to be precise?"

"No..." Wammy smiled again.

"It's your fifteenth birthday." Nate blinked; he forgot. He was always so busy trying to take care of the house and his grandparents that he soon forgot about it.

"...Oh. I forgot," He looked down, "I've been to busy to remember." Wammy nodded and the rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Nate then went to his room where he stayed in his bed for the rest of the day; thinking about the tickets, the factory, and his birthday.

* * *

**A/N:**** How do you think? A little to soon on my part with some things? Oh well I love it anyways:)**

**Nate's family does not own a TV at all, why else do you think that they are always at the TV display?.?.?.?.?**

**I'm making bread very cheap in this story and chocolate sort of expensive.**

**Roger is going to be...how do I say this..."bitch-like," As my friend says when we talk about him.**

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** And I am back...again, So I am going to be sort of rushing the 'ticket finding' a bit now so that we all can get to the I guess good part of the story.**

**REVEIW **

* * *

Chapter 3: In Which the Second Ticket is Found and an Interview Goes Wrong

"L!" Nate glared at his cousin as the candy lover took another piece of bread off the small boy's plate, "Stop eating my food, if you want more, get up and get some!" L smiled and stood up to get some food. Nate shoved the rest in his mouth angrily nearly choking himself in the process. His cousin came back soon after with a small piece of cheese.

"Do you want to go into town again?" Nate looked back at him.

"Sure I guess..."

* * *

Just like yesterday, there were a ton of people outside where the latest models of televisions were shown. Nate rolled his eyes, "Another ticket has been found. I wonder who it is," they both joined the group, pushing their way towards the front.

"Good morning, this is Michelle Morris, yet again, with exciting news. The second ticket has been found here in New Orleans, United States," The reporter walks up to a large, black, gothic style mansion and knocked on the large door. Not even a second later, a man came out. The reporter screamed a soundless scream and literally jumped ten feet in the air; who wouldn't. The man was in all black, tight clothing with chains everywhere. What was the most scariest part of him though was his body. His skin was a blueish, grey color, his lips large and black; it looked unnaturally natural. He had black eyeliner all around both of his eyes and his hair was spiked up without any hair jell. If one didn't know better, they would have thought that they just met a zombie or basement dwelling psychopath of some sort. The man turn his head a disturbing seventy-nine degrees to the right and bit from his blood red apple.

"Hello, do you need anything,"

The reporter quickly composed herself and replied, "Sir, we are here to interview the person who found the second ticket to the Heir's factory, is that you?" The man smiled and opened the door wider.

"No, that is my daughter, Misa Amane," He turned around and yelled, "REM! WE HAVE COMPANY!" Soon, all of the news crew, the reporter, and the man were in the large living room/library. Rem, the wife Nate guessed, walked into the room carrying a tray full of tea and sandwiches.

She was dressed in a business attire; pencil skirt and all. Her purple whitish hair was permed and pinned up all orderly. Her stern face was very pale and she wore blood red lipstick which somehow complemented her purple-blue eyes. Rem didn't look one bit scary compared to her husband. She set the tea down on the coffee table before sitting right next to her husband who, in turn, put an arm around her. They stared at the news members blankly; the man slowly smiled creepily. Rem quietly coughed. The reported jerked out of her day dream.

"Ah!...Yes!" Silence. A clock chimed signaling that it was eleven o'clock.

"...Yes?" Rem continued.

"Um, well," The reporter slightly stuttered, "We are here to interview your daughter who found the second ticket," Rem smiled and turned to her husband.

"Ryuk, please get our daughter," Ryuk smiled creepily again before shacking the house.

"MISA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" There was a scream, a few terrifying animal noises, and some thumping before someone yelled back.

"COMMING DADDY!" A pair of French doors, that were somehow hidden in all of the creepy mid-evil objects that littered the room, flew open and a girl came out.

She was wearing a skimpy leather dress that ended one-fourth of the way down her thigh. She had ripped black tights and her blond hair was in childish pigtails. In her right hand was a leather whip and in her left was a stuffed, decapitated, teddy bear.

"What a bitch," L murmured as Nate glared at him for the second time today.

"Was that necessary, L?"

"No, but it's true," Nate scowled; it was true, she did look like one of those two dollar whores, or what-not, that he had heard of.

"...Whatever..." He turned back to the broadcast.

The crew looked at her with fright while Ryuk laughed at their faces and guided his daughter to a seat. She then looked at the news members and shrieked.

"OMG!" She pounced on her father, "You didn't daddy, did you?" She ran up to the reporter, "They're here for the model interview!" Rem rolled her eyes, walked up, and patted her daughter's shoulder.

"No, honey, they're here to interview you about the ticket _you_ found," In the back round, if they heard it, the terrifying noises were slightly getting closer. Misa looked crestfallen.

"Oh well...I guess that's alright..." She then smiled happily and grabbed the reporters arm, "Do you want to hear how daddy and I got it?" Before the reporter could even reply before she was forced into a seat.

"Well," Misa plopped down on the love seat she was in only five seconds before, "I was in my room with my cute pet animals and such..." She then went on rambling about which pet was the cutest or fluffiest, "...Then I turned the TV on and there was the report about the tickets and I got so excited! I mean who doesn't want to go to a place full of chocolate?..." Misa took another ten minutes to tell all of them how much she loved chocolate itself, "...Daddy then hired all these people that he knew and they went out to find it and if one of his friends found it and didn't give it to him, he would shot them! Right Daddy, right?" Ryuk grinned and nodded.

"Yes Misa, I always want the best for you," Nate could hear the sarcasm dripping from Ryuk's mouth. There was a quiet bang in a nearby room and Rem looked up suspiciously then looked back at the crew members smirking slightly. None of the members caught the gesture because Misa began to talk again.

"Well after like about going through thousands of hundreds of millions of chocolate bars, Daddy's best friend Sidoh found it and gave it to me personally. He even wrapped it in a bow!" She pulled out a golden piece of paper with a blood red bow wrapped around it. "And the best part is-"

"AHHHHH!" The reporter screamed and hid behind one of the crew members who looked equally terrified. In the doorway where Misa entered in was a bloody tiger that looked pissed to no end. Next to him, looking even more pissed off, was a panther wearing the same bloody get up. There were opened wound and scars that looked like they were whipped open and the curled up, angry snarls on the animals face confirmed anyone's suspicion. Nate recoiled in surprise and disgust.

"What did she do to those animals?"

"You mean things..." L bit his thumb.

"..." L turned to face his cousin.

"Fine, I didn't mean to sat things..."

"Why are you apologizing?" L stared at Nate.

"You weren't listening were you..."

"I was trying to pay attention to the interview."

"...Oh...I see now..." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Paris! Momo!" Misa scampered towards the animals while the creatures themselves recoiled and growled louder. The reporter, who finally came over her shock, looked at the scene in front of her.

"...Paris...Momo...!..." Her mind clicked as she looked at the teenager in front of her with horror. "T-they we-were the stuf-fed animals y-you were talki-ing about earl-lier!" Misa nodded energetically.

"Daddy gets me what ever I want! When I get a new pet I play with it until I get bored of it and then Daddy takes it to get it stuffed!" Everything was quiet for a few moments save for the noise of the animals growling. All of a sudden, Misa pounced on the tiger which made the panther jump towards the crew members. The reporter screeched and ran out the French doors, the rest of the crew was either under the stunned panther or was frozen with shock and fear. Ryuk was laughing like a mad man, falling of the chair and all, while Rem phoned for some of the people that worked her with a smug expression on her face. The panther, finally getting its senses back attacked Misa from behind her, since she was attacking the tiger with hugs and kisses, and scratched her arm making the teenager cry out in pain. She then pulled out a whip from who knows where and whipped the animal crazily. The tiger soon got up, due to the lack of a Misa on its stomach, and tried to help the panther; this made Misa whip the tiger as well. The commotion continued on like this until some 'guards' came in and tranquilized the animals. Ryuk told them to get them stuffed while Rem, who looked quite unhappy, tended Misa's wounds.

The interview then switched back to the regular news channel with out any end note.

Nate and L stared at the screen for a few more moments, others did as well, while the events that just occurred processed slowly through their heads. They both turned to look at each other at the same time.

"..."

"...I don't know what to say..."

"...Then don't say anything at all, L. I think we should go home."

"Yeah and while we're at it, lets get some strawberry shortcake!"

"No, L,"

"Dammit..."

* * *

"HAHAHA!" Matt fell off the chair he was sitting in. The figure, next to him, turned and growled.

"MATT! SHUT UP! THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!" The figure glared at the gamer as the redhead started to choke on the cigarette in his mouth. After twenty minutes, at least it felt like it, of choking, sputtering, and gagging, Matt finally looked up to face the figure facing the screen that they were previously looking at. He then looked back at the gamer on the floor, "Are you done?" Matt nodded while pulling himself up into his seat, "Good." The figure turned his head away from the screen.

"So, how do you think of her?" Matt asked silently taking in deep breaths in and out. The figure growled again.

"She's even worse than that Light guy. To fucking slutty and crazy. I mean who the fuck whips animals for fun and then sends them off to get them stuffed. At this rate, we'll-"

"-We'll what?" The gamer looked at the person next to him suspiciously.

"...Never mind," Matt shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. There are still three tickets left, you never know, they could be better than these two," The figure nodded.

"...Yeah, let's wait,"

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow...I don't even know what happened. I had a totally different idea in my head and yet THIS I what gets posted...**

**I sort of liked it when Matt chocked on his cigarette. I love him though! (Along with Near and Mello) I'm not that mean...He just needs to remember to not laugh like a maniac while having one in his mouth.**

**Yeah, the interview was supposed to be at least 1% funny...It didn't look like it though but it was ruined pretty well:) I personally disliked writing this chapter, it doesn't seem good at all.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
